


The Talisman

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa gets a very lucky gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talisman

Trowa ran towards the man and quickly knocked him out of the path of the incoming car. The car didn't even stop as Trowa moved away from the other person.

"You saved my life!" The man smiled at him. "Thank you so much! What's your name?"

"Trowa," he answered, standing up.

"I'm Duo. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Trowa said.

"No, you did something wonderful." The guy looked in his pocket and then handed a golden medallion to Trowa. "You take this. It's the least I can do."

Trowa's eyes widened. "I can't."

"But you must!" Duo was grinning. "You saved my life so it's my duty to give you something. Can't be helped, not at all."

Trowa frowned at Duo. Maybe he had managed to hit his head or something.

"Gotta go now. Pleasure to meet you Trowa." He placed the medallion firmly in Trowa's hand and ran away before Trowa could protest. Trowa placed the medallion in his pocket and went back to his trailer.

This was what he got for going out of his way to save a crazy man. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on his small table. Taking the medallion from his pocked he examined it carefully. It was circular with weird engravings on it. There was an aquamarine gem on the center. It looked pretty expensive. Trowa moved it to the light to get a better look and then the thing glowed. Seconds later there was a blond man standing beside him.

"You are not Quinze," the man said, sounding confused and relieved at the same time.

Trowa blinked. "Where did you come from?"

"The talisman, of course. What I do wonder is why don't you know that if you have it… I don't get it." The blond scratched his head. "Duo must have done something."

"Duo," Trowa said. "The crazy guy I saved from being run over?"

"You saved him?" Quatre smiled and his eyes lit up in understanding. "You saved him!" He threw his arms around Trowa and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Trowa froze. "I've gone crazy," he concluded after a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, this must be incredibly weird for you." The blond took a step back and extended his hand. "I'm Quatre." He waited until Trowa shook it before he continued. "I'm a good luck charm."

Trowa pinched himself on the arm. Yes, still awake.

"I've been bound to this talisman because I broke one teeny, tiny, rule," Quatre continued talking as if nothing. "You see I'm supposed to go around and share the luck all around but Duo was just such a good friend I guess I stayed with him a tad too long and when Heero fell from that building and landed on that truck filled with pillows… well the elders weren't too happy. Too much luck for one person and all that."

"Heero?" Trowa asked weakly. "Pillows?" Maybe talking to his hallucination wasn't such a good idea but he couldn't stop himself.

"He's Duo's boyfriend," Quatre explained. "Anyway, the elders decided that I needed to be bound to the talisman and its owner for a few years so I could learn to appreciate freedom. Pretty selfish of them if you ask me."

"Yeah, selfish," Trowa agreed, not very sure what he was agreeing to.

"They owe Quinze some favors so they decided that sending me there would be the perfect bribe. I wasn't looking forward to it."

"Why?" Trowa asked, curious.

"He's a dreadful man. I've never liked him and he doesn't like me much either. He would have made my years as his charm a living hell."

"You don't have to go to him now?" Trowa wondered if he should be worried about finding some sense in what Quatre was saying.

"Not now." Quatre smiled brightly. "Duo was supposed to take me. They made him do it so he would understand that we couldn't really be friends anymore, but you saved him."

"And?"

"Well, you saved his life so he had to repay you, giving him his most valuable possession. It's only proper. So now I'm yours."

"Mine?" Trowa tried not to think of all the possible implications of that statement.

"Your luck charm."

"I see," Trowa said slowly. "What do you do?"

"Nothing. I just bring luck to the people I'm close to but since you own the talisman I'm bound to be close to you and bring luck to you." Quatre settled down on Trowa's small cough. "You'll learn to appreciate me really soon."

* * *

Only two weeks after Trowa's encounter with Duo had gotten a new bigger trailer thanks to the fact that his act in the circus was the most popular one, he had found his missing keys, gotten a raise, managed to convince Cathy not to feed him soup anymore, and this morning he had found two prizes in his cereal box.

Quatre, as he had said, did nothing but be with Trowa. He slept on a spare bed that fitted on the new trailer and accompanied Trowa everywhere. Apparently there wasn't any magical powers attached to being a luck charm and Quatre was just like any other guy, just lucky.

They talked and Trowa found out slowly that he didn't mind Quatre's presence at all, he actually enjoyed it. Cathy had begun asking him about the new boyfriend but Trowa would say they were just friends. They didn't have to be every moment together but they couldn't be apart for more than a couple of hours. The one time it happened, by mistake, Trowa felt the talisman appear in his hand and then Quatre was suddenly beside him… naked.

"I was in the shower," Quatre explained.

It was good that there wasn't anyone else around at the moment. Since then they had been more careful and that night Trowa had had his first erotic dream with Quatre.

Two months later while they were having dinner Quatre suddenly said, "Trowa, I love you."

Not knowing exactly what to say to that Trowa went out for a drive (in the new car he had won on the supermarket) and to clear his head. He had admitted to himself that he was attracted to Quatre but how could he be sure that Quatre really liked him and that it wasn't the luck making him return Trowa's feelings.

While he was driving back the talisman appeared on is hand and Quatre was suddenly sitting on the passenger seat.

"Sorry," Quatre said. "I was pulled here."

Trowa drove in silence for a little while. "Was it the luck talking?" he asked.

"The luck?" Quatre frowned but then his look softened. "No. I'm not affected by my luck. It's a rule. It only affects the people around me."

"Yes, but…" Trowa stopped the car by the side of the road. "It's good luck. I want you so it's good luck that you want me back."

"No, Trowa, that's love." Quatre smiled. "Everyone knows you can't make someone fall in love. Luck is getting the opportunity to know the person. Love, love comes from inside and can't be manipulated."

"And when your time is up? Won't you have to leave me?" That question had been torturing Trowa for weeks now. If Duo was forced to give up Quatre because they were friends then how could Trowa hope for them to become something more, or anything at all.

"Well…" Quatre blushed. "You know, when I said they had sentenced me for a few years? I lied. They sentenced me forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes," Quatre confirmed. "Bound to the talisman for the rest of my life. I didn't want to tell you before. I didn't want to scare you."

"So you have to stay with me?"

"Yes, unless you decide to give up the talisman to someone else. Then I would have to go to them, but that's the only way."

Trowa swallowed and lowered his eyes. "I can give you to Duo if that's what you want."

"No!" Quatre put his hand on top of Trowa's. "I want to stay with you. I love you."

Trowa raised his head. "You really do?"

Quatre rolled his eyes and kissed him. When they parted they were both smiling. "I'm never letting you go," Trowa said.

"I'll hold you to that," Quatre said and kissed him back.

Charm or no charm, Trowa had to admit that he was a very lucky man.


End file.
